


Stop Playing With Me

by saelmh00



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Roommates, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saelmh00/pseuds/saelmh00
Summary: basically minho confessing his feelings to sungie. short and cute
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 12





	Stop Playing With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here..if you like it leave a comment so I can know!
> 
> -not spell checked, sorry for errors !!

we were standing face to face and i could feel my heart pound. minho knew jisung liked him back but there was no way to be 100% sure so he was afraid. afraid he might ruin their friendship because he was selfish with his feelings. 

“i like you hannie, more than friends. i think about you everyday. i hate to admit it to myself but you’re always on my mind and i’m always wondering if you’re doing okay. i like you.”

minho finishes heart pounding he feels like the boy in front of him might hear it too. he looks at jisung in the eye waiting for him to respond to his confession. but all he got were a pair of eyes staring back at him. he stared but it felt different this time. 

“i-i like you too, but you already knew that” jisung says also so nervous he feels himself shaking. he decided to get himself together when he sees minho starting to speak again.

he lets out a small sigh, a smile plastered on his face.

“so will you be my boyfriend.” minho asks grabbing his hands pulling him closer. jisung smiles as he stares into his eyes 

“no.” his face deadpans and he starts turns to walk away but before he can get far minho grabs his wrist and spins him around and pulls him close into his chest and the boy starts giggling unstoppable.

“stop play around han jisung. this is no time for games, stop running from me and just be mine already”

the boy gets scared for a second because minho just used his full name but nonetheless continues on his fit of giggles as his cheeks get rosy and hides his face in minho’s chest. 

“stopp, you caught me already” he says in a whiny tone

“mhm” minho hums picking up his face holding his chin as he kisses jisung on the lips and throws him over his shoulder despite the smaller boys protest to head up to their room to finally get the long awaited they both needed feeling tired

“minho put me down, what are you doing? I'm gonna fall!!” jisung shrieks loudly 

“you mean like this” minho teases and drops jisung a little making sure to hold him tight at the last second before he has the chance to hit the floor. this elicits a loud scream from jisung as he hits minho’s back and he decides it’s enough playing for today and picks him back up to actually head to bed now.

“okay no more game hannie, let’s go to sleep.”

“okayyy” he says over his shoulder


End file.
